From Afar
by NEKOclaire
Summary: a fanfic i'm writing featuring Kakashi from naruto and one of my own charectors Umeko Kato. kakashi is working in a small cafe paying off his college debt while playing with his band on the side with a girl 10 years younger than him that he cant forget.


Kakashi FanFic (kakashiXumeko)

She had really big eyes; it was what you would call an irregular face if that. It didn't make her any less beautiful though. It's a weird combination, big eyes and big lips, you think it would be too overpowering, but it wasn't, not one bit. Her hair fell in a sweep over her forehead, every so often covering her eyes as she walked the road she always walked, head in another manga, headphones plugged in, oblivious to everything around her. The gentle breeze just accentuated the flow of her light brown hair, almost blonde even. The metal plates on her fingerless gloves recodnises her as a chunin from the lunar village, but ever since Konoha opened the universal school, there were all types of shinobi in town. "For goodness sake you hentai!" Kakashi muttered to himself as he mournfully walked away from the café window, and away from the girl he knew only as… Umeko.

She was a college student, in her first year at the universal school of Konoha. From the books she carried he could tell she was studying advanced sword play, tactical methods and fire jutsus. He was 25 and working off his previous college debt in this tiny café while earning money on the side with his underground band "the power of the leaf", hence the reason why he wasn't talking much today, it had been a pretty rowdy gig last night, and the screaming hurt his vocal chords. As he returned to his mundane day job, he gently rubbed the scar on his face, his eye had been damaged at a gig a couple of years ago, someone in the crowd got a little hammered, and he ended up with a bottle in his face. That was how he knew who she was. She looked different at gigs; she obviously toned it down for school, jet black kohl on her eyes and pale lips with crazy streaks in her hair. He had woken up with bits of glass still in his eye, and he had seen her, bending over him muttering healing jutsus. Even though the pain was excruciating, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her, and like she had sensed he was watching her, she leaned in a little closer, never once opening her eyes, and whispered in his ear "Umeko… my names Umeko". As soon as she was finished she disappeared. In her hurry she had not noticed the stream of photos fall from her pocket, she must have been in town with her friends earlier, because there on the floor was a small strip of photo booth pictures of her and a girl he recognised as Kiba Inazukas girlfriend. That is the same strip of photos now tucked into the mirror frame in his tiny one bedroom apartment.

It was another two days later when he was walking down the road, guitar slung over his shoulder on the way to band practice, when he saw her. The usual time, the usual place, walking home from school with her iPod in and head in a book. She must have been really into that book because as she stepped out into the road he noticed a lorry speeding along towards her. He immediately dropped his guitar and leapt towards her with all the agility of an ex Anbu member. As he landed next to her he grabbed her and scooped her up into his arms and sprang into the top of a tree that was next to the road. As he cleared the street the lorry flew past where she was previously standing. He recovered his breath, still holding her in his grasp; he noticed that she was burying her head into his chest. "Is it over?" she said in an almost inaudible whisper. "Yeah its ok, your safe now" he whispered as she sprang away from his arms onto the branch he was perched on. She tidied her clothes and put her iPod and books back into her bag. "Wait here" she said as she disappeared into the leaves, "wait!" he yelled, clutching at the air where she was a few seconds ago. As Kakashi looked around she suddenly appeared next to him in a matter of seconds… clutching his guitar case, "couldn't leave it out in the street" Umeko chuckled with a mischievous grin on her face. She signalled to him to follow her "come on then". "Wait a second, where are we going" mumbled Kakashi, grabbing her arm to stop her from disappearing again. "You just saved my life didn't you? The least I can do is buy you a coffee" and with that she leapt from the tree still holding onto his arm, he immediately noticed that she was in training for the Anbu league, she moved with a swiftness and grace that became her willowy figure. He had never wanted to touch her more than in that single moment, he had been with many women in his life, who could ever forget his relationship with Anko in college, but even though she was a good ten years younger than him, he was fascinated by her. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips, to hold her small and tender frame next to his body and ….. Shit boner alert!! He thought as he quickly positioned his bag over his crotch.

They took a seat in the café window and she rested her head on her hands, observing him with a childlike curiosity. "What are you looking at?" laughed Kakashi, "god" he thought "could she be any cuter at the moment?" "your scar's healed pretty nicely, was worried that i rushed those jutsus … good gig though" there was a naughty wink in her eye as she spoke face to face with him, never once breaking eye contact, this un-nerved him for a moment, but only succeeded in increasing his curiosity of her. "I thought you hadn't recognised me with my scars of battle" chuckled Kakashi as he leaned back slightly in his chair to survey her further. Many moments passed, with them just looking at each other, eye contact was never broken in this moment of absolute silence … until the waiter brought their drinks. "Umeko! Just the shinobi I wanted to see" boomed Naruto Uzumaki as he passed her her coffee, "was just wondering if I could borrow your kunai classification manual for swordplay on Thursday?" "Naruto! How many times have I told you, I'm going to staple it to your forehead" she murmured with a playful aggression. "I'll drop it round yours later" "cheers sexy! Would stay longer but I see some other guy has beat me to it" Uzumaki chuckled as he winked at Umeko and left. "Ignore him, he just likes to act like he's in love with me couse he's my step brother, he's really as gay as they come" she quaffed with a dismissive wave in Narutos direction. "Oh" he thought "so the rumours about Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were true?" "On that cheery note I shall love you and leave you. Got Anbu training after school, one sec" she said as she pulled his arm towards her and furiously scribbled on it with a pen. "Call me", were her final words to him, as she winked and casually sashayed out of the café, throwing the money on the table with a nonchalant air and leaving Kakashi with the most joyful and bemused look on his face. He looked down at his arm, he couldn't have felt happier. "07964 722035 – Umeko Kato xx"

He stretched out on the bed, as he surveyed the figure walking towards him. Every step closer she got, her trousers came down another inch. She stood at the foot of the bed, nothing on but a black t-shirt and surprisingly sexy black lace panties. Her mouth curled into a devilish sneer as she started to crawl towards him with all he movements of a cat. "Do you want me?" she whispered in his ear, her voice nothing but a sultry melodic tone. "I want you" he replied, his lust coming through in his voice. "Do you want to taste me?" "I want to taste you!", "then taste me Kakashi" she murmured as she locked her mouth into a passionate kiss with his. He held her waist tenderly as she melded into him. Her body moved in sync with his as the kiss grew in passion. She slowly started to remove his shirt, never once loosing the closeness between them. As it came off she slowly ran her hands over his toned, muscular body, and slowly tucked her hands into his trousers, stroking his v muscles. He let out a slight moan, and upon hearing this, she broke apart from him and flashed him a mischievous smile. Still looking at him she lay down on her back in front of him, slowly drawing him on top of her. "You want me? Then take me" she said to him as she bit his lip. "Oh Umeko" he moaned as he slowly moved his hands down towards her underwear and …

"For fucks sake" he thought as Kakashi woke in the middle of the night, alone in the single bed of his apartment.

"Call her, don't call he, call her, don't call her" that was the only thing going through his head all day as he slopped coffee and waited tables. The weather was stifling, but he still wore his long sleeved black shirt, he needed something to cover his arms at work. It has been three days since his meeting with Umeko and he had refused to wash the number off his arm. He didn't know when he would see her again, or if he would see her again at all.

"Seeya Iruka!" Kakashi shouted to his boss as he left the café at the end of his shift, he had a gig tonight. "That's it" he thought "I'm gonna call her and ask her to go". So with that thought emblazoned in his skull, he whipped out his cell phone, and before he could change his mind, he punched in her number and hit call. One beep, two beeps, three beeps, four beeps. "This is agony!" he thought, and just when he was about to hang up, a small voice chirped at his down the phone. "Moshi moshi dobe! Was wondering when you were gonna call me" Umeko laughed. "Well you're a very intimidating girl to call Miss Kato", he was looking for witty comebacks and things to say to her, but even down the phone he was struck dumb by her. "I've got a gig tonight…you going?" "Damn!" he thought, he was going to ask her to go with him but had bottled out at the last minute. "Yeah sure I'll go…but only if it's with you". Those last few words surprised him, they weren't said with her usual cheeky confidence, she sounded her age for once, she sounded like a shy little girl who had just gone up and confessed to the captain of the football team that she thought he was cute.

5 hours later and Kakashi was waiting on the corner of the local high street, he never usually made an effort for gigs, but tonight he had dug out the best things in his wardrobe, black skinny jeans, his white "Yondaime and the shinobis" band t-shirt and his vintage black leather jacket. As well as that, he had spiked up his hair in a way he had never done it before, Iruka had done it, usually he just let it flop, but he kind of liked this whole, spiked up at the back and floppy fringe. "Well my my Mr Hayate, don't you scrub up nicely" Umeko suddenly appeared behind him and he jumped half out of his skin. "Whoa!" was all he said as he surveyed the vision in front of him. Her hair was spiked and backcombed, and seemed to have gained a couple inches and different neon colours (extensions he suspected). Her eyes were lined with bright orange and black kohl eye liner. He didn't even want to spend too much time taking in what she was wearing; he might not be able to control himself. She wore tight black skinny jeans with red leopard print heels (was that a star tattoo on her foot!?!?!?!?) she had on a tight black t-shirt with a bright green hoodie. Kakashi was completely speechless! "I…i..." "That's ok Hun I usually have this effect on people when I go to gigs".

When they finally arrived at the venue Kakashi wasn't surprised when heads turned as he and Umeko walked in the door. He noticed that Uzumaki and his boyfriend Sasuke were there along with their friends Shikamaru and Temari (I guess they were dating now). Obviously he had to go set up, and as he left her with Uzumaki he thought that he had finally met his match in the gorgeous and colourful younger woman.

The gig was amazing! The crowds were going wild and they did three encores, but the one thing that kept him going was seeing Umeko in the front row. She wasn't the kind of girl to scream and do the whole "KAKASHI I LOOOOOOOVE YOU!" and in a way he liked that. Throughout the whole gig she stood there, occasionally throwing herself into the moshpit to come straight back to the font, never once taking her eyes off him.


End file.
